Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog: Hedgehog Battle Royale (Strunton)/@comment-26418719-20151004114149
Okay so, this is a toughie, so i'll go over each combatant's advantages and disadvantages individually. First, there's my favourite of the three characters and the one that i believe will win, Sonic, who is also seen as the underdog. Of the three combatants, Sonic easily has the most mobility, considering he's far faster and more agile, and he has Chaos Control to augment his mobility. This in turn will cause Shadow to struggle against him. He's also the toughest of the three, having tanked a pseudo black hole (which had the power to destroy the planet) without even flinching. However, Sonic has absolutely nothing in the ways of ranged combat, and thus he struggles against Silver. Next we have Shadow, the most popular of the three characters. Shadow is easily, at least physically speaking, the strongest of the three characters, and he has the best kit for ranged combat, including energy projectiles which Silver can't reflect. Doesn't take a genius to see that because of this Shadow dominates Silver. However, in turn, Shadow's ranged kit and Chaos Control are mostly useless against Sonic due to his superior speed, mobility and ability to use Chaos Control. So with that being said it's safe to say that Shadow struggles against Sonic. And finally we have Silver, who's often seen as the middle ground. Physically speaking, Silver is the weakest of the three in all three categories- strength, speed and durability. However, he makes up for it with his Telekinesis and intelligence, which can be used to stop any physical attacks aimed his way, which, as i've already covered, means big trouble for Sonic, who has nothing BUT physical attacks. However, he can't reflect energy-based attacks, such as Chaos Spears, which means that Silver struggles against Shadow, especially since Shadow can just destroy any objects Silver throws at him. As we can see from this, it's a very Rock-Paper-Scissors type situation. Sonic outmaneuvers Shadow with his superior speed, Shadow ruins Silver with his energy-based projectiles, and Silver stops Sonic with his telekinesis. In this case, each character is going to want to deal with the character that threatens them the most. Silver will want Shadow dead, Shadow will want Sonic dead, and Sonic will want Silver dead. The match is decided once one of the characters dies as one of the remaining two will counter the other remaining combatant. If Silver dies first, Sonic wins. If Shadow dies first, Silver wins. If Sonic dies first, Shadow wins. So, who's most likely to die first? In this case, it would likely be Silver who dies first, due to his pathetic speed and strength compared to the other two 'hogs, who have clearly defined feats that put them far above what Silver has shown. And judging by what i said earlier, that would leave Shadow to face Sonic, who (as i've already established) counters him, at which point Shadow is essentially fighting a losing battle and will eventually fall. From this i've deduced that Sonic is going to most likely win this fight.